The Mane Joke
by DoctorWhoovesToHerobrine
Summary: Five of the Mane Six are out of town. Twilight is left behind. What will happen? Rated K to be VERY safe. Title is not good but the story is.


**I don't own My Little Pony! Italics are for Twilight' s thoughts. I can't add chapters, so pay attention to the word count! Thanks. And review, but NO HATE! Love the world.**

Twilight, for lack of a better word, was bored. Her friends Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Rarity had gone to Manehattan to see an old friend. Twilight did not want to intrude, so she stayed behind. It had only been three days since her friends left, and Twilight had already read every book in her library... **twice**. She munched on her daisy sandwich in thought.

"Hmmm... Spike, what do you think I should do?"

"I dunno, take a swim I guess. That's what I'd do."

"I guess... thanks Spike."

Twilight made her way to the lake and surprisingly decided just to go for it. At that point she thought just one thing. This. Water. Is. **COLD**! As soon as Twilight' s hooves touched the water, like a purple bullet she was out and shivering. Her soaking wings drooped and dripped as she walked back to Ponyville. She shook most of the water off. POOF! All of her mane stood up like Pinkie Pie's. _Darn it! That was a HORRIBLE idea! I am never not thinking again._ Twilight managed to wrestle her mane back into much as she did not like it she had to admit, _that woke me up_. A crash into somepony snapped her out of her thoughts.

**OOF!**

**"**Oh gosh! Sorry Twilight! I wasn't looking where I was going." Said a pegasus mare.

"It's okay Ditzy. I wasn't looking either. Where were you going?"

"Oh! Well, I was going to Sugar Cube Corners to get some of the Cake' s delicious muffins!

*gasps* Hey, Twilight do want to come too? Then we can have double the muffins!"

"Why not? It's just muffins and I don't have anything to do."

"Great! C'mon."

************Magic skip to Sugar Cube Corner**************

"We're here!" sang Ditzy. Twilight walked to the counter with Ditzy where greeted them. While Twilight got a banana muffin, Ditzy got a strange blue muffin. At the table, Ditzy' s face lit up when she tasted her muffin.

"Mmmmmm, Twilight you've GOT to try this muffin!"

"Okay, but what flavor is it?"

"Surprise flavor! Well, I don't know what flavor it is but it is tasty!"

"Well... it looks enjoyable."

As soon as her teeth sunk into the muffin, jelly splattered all over the table and Twilight' s face. She jumped back in surprise and fell backward. Ditzy was sitting there laughing.

"Oh my gosh heeheeheeheeheehee! That was funny! Here, want a heeheehee napkin?"

Twilight just blinked and started to giggle too. She gladly accepted the napkin.

"Well Twi, this was fun but I need to go meet the D-... I mean... Time Turner. Bye!"

"Goodbye Ditzy."

Twilight left the bakery almost sullen, once she had cleaned her face. Her head down in disappointment, she began to think: _who can I visit? Celestia? No, she's busy. Same with Luna and Cadence. Ms. Cheerilee will be teaching right now. Flash?_ (WARNING: I AM A FLASHLIGHT SHIPPER!). Twilight blushed. Flash and herself had become great friends. Still, Flash was busy with guard duty."*sigh* I don't know w-". Twilight stopped when a drop of chocolate, no, chocolate MILK fell on her muzzle. She looked up to see none other than Discord pouting on a cotton-candy cloud.

When she flew up to him he was startled and turned her into a bee on instinct.

"Oh, Twilight. I'm soooooo sorry about that!" Discord said with a smirk. "You shouldn't startle goat-eagle-dragon-mule-deer-lion-ponies like that." He snapped his fingers and changed Twilight back to an allicorn, laughing as she tried to regain her balance.

Twilight ignored the last couple moments and inquired "What are you doing here? If you are here then it can't be for a good reas-"

"Oh hush Twilight, I'm just waiting for Fluttershy to return." Discord' s cheeks turned slightly pink. (WARNING: IS A FLUTTERCORD SHIPPER)

"Well then, you're gonna be up here for a few days, the other five won't be back for the rest of the week."

"Oh, reeeeeeeeally? *evil smile*"

Twilight realizes what she just said. "Oh NO. Oh no no no no no no no no no no no NO! Celestia, Luna, as well as myself will have you in stone before you can say 'chaos'!"

Discord bursts out laughing "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You think - HA Ha ha!- I would - HAHAHA!- oh you are priceless!" He wipes a tear from his eye as he continues to laugh.

"Goodbye Discord." says Twilight flatly as she flies away.

**********Thirty minutes later**********(warning: Gilda is slightly out of character)

As Twilight was flying she spotted Gilda the Griffin. After her last time in Ponyville, Gilda had time to reflect on her meany-pantsy-ness and apologized.

"Hey,Twi!"

"Hello Gilda!"

"I almost didn't recognize ya, you have wings?"

"Yeah long story..."

"Is it an awesome story?"

"Well, I wouldn't say that..."

"C'mon, let me hear it. Always 'ready to add to the list of awesome people I know!"

"Well, I'm sort of a princess now, of what I am not sure..."

After about an hour Twilight had finished her story.

"Wow! Wait, so, since you have wings, why not test them out at the Cloudsdale training grounds?"

"Well, you see, I'm not a very strong flyer..."

"So? You train to get stronger. I gotta go. The family wants me back before 3:00am. C'ya Twi!"

_Wait, did she JUST say 3:00am?!_

_*********almost unnecessary time skip to Twilight' s house**********_

The lights are off when Twilight arives home. Spike is in bed when Twilight comes bursting through the door.

_"SPIKE!"_

_"_GAH! What is it Twilight? It's like three am."

"That's just it! It's three am! I was gone for twelve hours!"

Twilight stopped and did the hand motion Cadence taught her.

"Spike, I am going to bed. Excuse my outburst please"

"Then what am I up for again?"

Both Twilight and Spike made their way to their respective beds.

**FWIPSH!**

"Darn wings!"

**********_the next morning_**********

As Twilight woke up the next morning she stretched and fixed her mane. Spike however was not as lucky and he woke up burping green fire. A letter dropped on the floor. When Twilight went to pick it up, she saw... the ROYAL SEAL OF THE CRYSTAL EMPIRE! The letter was from Cadence! It was just for a visit, but Twilight gladly accepted. She grabbed her saddlebags and packed some lunch, a quill, ink, paper, and a book for the train. "Spike, I will be back soon." Soon, she was off on the train to the Crystal Empire.

**********_at the Crystal_ Empire*********

As the train pulled into the station, the magnificent kingdom was in view. Cadence was at the train station waiting for Twilight.

"Twilight!"

"Cadence!"

"Sunshine sunshine ladybugs awake, clap your hooves and do a little shake!"

"It's been so long since I've seen you!"

"I know Twilight. That IS why I called you here." Cadence smiled. "Now come on! I have a whole day planned. Like a walk in the Crystal Garden."

"Really? Let's go."

The day was spent with the duo getting their names done, seeing a wonderbolts performance, reading, and just catching up with each other.

Their time together was over all too soon, and Twilight had to head back to Ponyville. On the train ride back Twilight remembered that it was only tomorrow, then her friends were coming home. She breathed a sight of relief and enjoyed the rest of the ride.

**********at Ponyville**********

As Twilight settled in for bed, she felt a chill go up her spine. Something was amiss and she couldn't put her hoof on what. She climbed into bed and fell into a deep slumber.

*********the next morning***********

The next morning, Twilight woke up to a loud bang. Her eyes flew open, and ignoring the blinding pain of the sudden light, she hallowed outside. No sooner had Twilight opened her door than a blast of dark, crystalline, magic landed in front of her. She recognized that magic anywhere. Sombra. The magic was not as dark or effective as last time, but still powerful. Ponies ran to their homes and locked everything in hopes to escape the danger.

Twilight looked up and saw Discord in a protective stance, facing Sombra. Sombra looked as if he was ready to charge. The weather turned dark and ominous. Sombra shouted "Join me Discord, and we will rule together! We-" Discord cut him off. "No. That's a lie and we both know it. You are weak, now LEAVE." Twilight was shocked. _Discord is DEFENDING Equestria? Wow, I guess I misjudged him. _More magic was fired, this time by Discord. It threw Sombra backwards and left in its wake... a cotton candy tornado. Figures. As Sombra was fighting his way out of the tornado, Twilight rushed to Discord, thinking desperately of a way to help.

She had brief moment to ask what was going on.

"Discord! What's Sombra doing here? What are YOU doing here? What is going-"

"Dear goodness you ponies always manner on and on all day. Well you see, I used to be Sombra' s apprentice. Ah, those were good times, for us at least. When I got caught and turned to stone he left me to chip away and continued to wreak havoc and steal love without me! Can you believe him? I mean, I was loyal for three- hundred years and," Twilight shot Discord a death glare."*sigh/groan* apparently that's not important right now. Basically he wants me to help him get stronger, but fool me once shame on you, fool me twice...YOU ARE GOING DOWN."

At this point Sombra had eaten his way out of the cotton candy, and was poised to strike Twilight with a glowing ball of purple energy. He knew she was a princess. He knew what she was princess of. And he knew how much power she held. _If I can bring her down, I will be unstoppable!_

As soon as the ball of energy left his horn Twilight turned and shot it straight back. It only jolted Sombra a little because it was originally his magic. But now, Twilight was on the offensive. She conjured the most powerful spell she could without collapsing. The spell created the shapes of the Elements of Harmony, one inside the next much like a target. They glowed and hummed with magic. In the center was the element of magic which sparkled with power. The wind whipped around Twilight and her eyes glowed. She spread her wings preparing to strike. The beam of purple light created shot straight at Sombra, hitting him in the chest. He collapsed. Twilight went back to normal (albeit a little woozy) a saw Discord eating popcorn and clapping.

"You know, you could have HELPED."

"I know, but I had already been fighting him and you looked like you had it handled." Discord smirked.

Twilight simply walked away and over to Sombra. She stood over the collapsed villain and began to speak.

"In your weakened state and with my new power, I have disable your magic for a time. I shall contact the castle and Princess Celestia will decide what to do with you." Twilight said in an official tone. She walked away from the defeated villain and told Discord to watch him. Discord respected the seriousness of the command this time and nodded.

After the letter was sent, Twilight wondered what to tell her friends when they came back.

**********the next day*********

Twilight walked to the train station to meet her friends. She had so much to tell them! Discord came along to see Fluttershy, and, of course, Spike followed so he could see Rarity. When they got there, the station was very busy. Ponies were rushing around as well as staff herding (no pun intended) other ponies into their rightful places. Soon, Twilight spotted her friends walking off the train. She trotted over and gave them each a warm hug. Discord wrapped Fluttershy in a gentle hug. Rarity patted Spike' s head. Applejack spoke up.

"We missed the both' a y'all. It's great to be back home." The girls all agreed with Applejack in a diverse blend of I missed you' s' and 'It's so good to see you again's'. Until...

"OmigoshTwilight!It'sbeensolongIthoughtyouforgotaboutus!IwasworriedandIwantedtosendyoufivelettersadaysoyouwouldn'tforgetwhowewere!Butnow..." Pinkie paused to take a huge breath. "We're here!" She ended simply. She smiled a shining smile and hopped around in excitement. Twilight was a little put off by the pink ponie' s hyperness but she smiled.

"I have some very exciting things to tell you all!"

"Yes?" They inquired in unison.

"Well..."

**Aaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnndddddddddddd... that's a wrap! Did u luv it ?! If you did please review, favorite, and give a Ditzy a muffin. Also, tell me if you want a sequel from the other's pov. I am also working on a FlashLight fic and that should be out soon. Go check it out! Until next time my faithful readers!**


End file.
